User blog:JK55556/Tips and Tricks
Hello! I am JK55556 and I am a very active user on some wikis. I just joined this one. I am happy to be here. I love the Sims Freeplay game! Here is a small wikia that I founded about Flipline Studios for fanon only. http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/FliplineFanCustomers_Wikia It is small, but it's growing Here is the link for the real flipline wiki. http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Flipline_Studios_Wiki Have fun! Okay, I am going to tell you a few tips and tricks to help you earn more Simoleons and complete tasks quicker! Tip 1: When you have the Simoleon Sprout unlocked, plant it every 4 hours or whenever you can. I know it costs $250, but the lowest prize you can get is $350, so at least you will be gaining 100 Simoleons. The Jackpot is 15,000 Simoleons. A lot! Tip 2: Have all of your Sims enrolled in a job of some sort. I have 9 Sims. 7 of those Sims are enrolled in a job, and every day, I recieve about 16,000 Simoleons. That is also a good way to earn money. Tip 3: Always have your Sims energy level up. If you can, make them sparkle. They will sparkle only if their needs bars are all the way up. That means you are inspired. Always fix their needs before doing any tasks. Tip 4: It may be tempting to finish a quest before the special prize time runs out, but it's not a big deal! I have never completed a quest in time to get the Special Prize. Do not worry, there is no tasks with Special Prize Items. In other words, if you don't get the Special Prize, you won't need it. It is just for making your Sims entertained. Tip 5: When you garden, plant Beans. Beans are a quick (9 hr) way of making $1200 per patch. I have almost 9 Sims, so I get a lot of money from that. If you go to school, wake up, plant beans, and when you get home, they're ready! Plant them in the evening. When you wake up in the morning, they're ready! Those are my tips and tricks for you guys! Post on my message wall if you need anything! My Sims Freeplay My Sims Freeplay is an amazing place. My city is worth almost 1,000,000 Simoleons. I have the Fire Station, Childrens Store, Mysterious Island Bridge, Park, Stables, and more! I am currently saving up 150,000 Simoleons to build the Community Center. I have 11 Sims currently. My Sims: (Before anyone married) 1st Sim that I created: Max Walker (Boy, Adult) 2nd Sim: Ben Cull (Boy, Adult) 3rd Sim: Pamela Hutchinson (Girl, Adult) 4th Sim: Stacy Walker (Girl, Adult) 5th Sim: Alan Hitchland (Boy, Adult) 6th Sim: Tony Walker (Boy, Preteen) 7th Sim: Grace (I forgot her last name) (Girl, Adult) 8th Sim: Chris Sanders: (Boy, Adult) 9th Sim: Sarah Hitchland: (Girl, Toddler) 10th Sim: Emma Curtis: (Girl, Adult) 11th Sim: Tom Roberts (Boy, Adult) After Marriages: Max Walker, and Pamela Walker gave birth to Tony Walker. Ben Cull and Pamela Cull did not have any children. Alan Hitchland and Grace Hitchland gave birth to Sarah Hitchland. Chris Sanders is dating Emma Curtis. Tom Roberts will marry in the future Quests I am working on I am working on the following quests: Multi-Story Renovations Peaceful Patio I just finished the following quests: Sous Judgemental Super Toddler Secret Mission Pets I currently have 1 horse. Hobbies My Sims have hobbies: Max: Level 3 Cooker Ben: Level 5 Cooker Pamela: Level 2 Swimmer Stacy: None Alan: Level 4 Sewing Tony: Level 1 Swimmer Grace: None Chris: Level 2 Fisher Emma: None Tom: None Occupations My male sims are firefighters, and my female sims are real estate agents. Tony is a student at Sim Town Elementary. Other Info I have been playing the game for a few months. I have 5 houses. If you have any questions please contact me on my message wall! Category:Blog posts